The Risks of Taking a Nap
by violentcloud18
Summary: 'Taking a nap is always so risky, like when will I wake up? 30 minutes? 2 hours? 7 years? Well, let's find out, shall we...' "I died in the middle of my afternoon nap, and now I'm in my favorite anime. Maybe I can make things better?" An SI OC fic as Kuroko's younger twin. Oh, and by the way, she's ADHD.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic~! Hope you guys like it..!**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own KnB, but it'd be pretty cool if I did! Hahaha~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Risks of Taking a Nap<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_This is the story of how I died…_

Wait! Don't click the back button! I'm not done yet…!

Okay, so here it goes.

_This is the story of how I died… and reborn…_

Hah! Thought you were wasting your time huh? -cough- Okay, I'll continue…

_This is the story of how I died… and reborn… into the KuroBasu-verse…_

(=v=)

It started on a Friday, last school day for the week. I thought this day was like the other school days, wake up, survive, then go to sleep. However, it all changed when I went for my after-school nap.

Taking a nap is always so risky, like, when will I wake up? In 30 minutes? 2 hours? 7 years? Well, let's find out, shall we?

…

_Ugh, it's so hot. Who turned off the AC? I can't sleep anymore…_

I woke up to a _very _uncomfortable feeling. Like I'm being squished all over by a slick, wet, wall. Wait. I AM being squished by a slick wet wall! What the hell? I need to get out of here. I can't breathe…!

Uh-oh. I'm starting to panic here. Ah, this effing wall's pushing me downwards. Maybe that was the exit? Huh? There's something blocking the way! Go away, you! -kick!-

Ah. Free at last! Now, where the eff am I?

…

I can't see anything.

…

I mean, there are blurry shapes here and there, but that's it. Also, why is the light so hurtful to my eyes?

…

There's something touching me. My body. Perverts?! Oh my god, just where the effing eff am I?!

…

Voices. I hear someone speaking… in a foreign language? It wasn't the English language that I was so used to, but it sounded familiar. It sounded… Japanese? Huh, how cliché, it's like those reincarnation fics I've been reading. I don't understand all of it, but I think I get the gist of what they were talking about.

…

"… Congratulations… twins… girl…"

Huh? This line also sounds familiar to me... like that fic I read last Tuesday… Wait a sec-!

"What… you like… name her?"

Oi oi. Is this some kind of sick joke?

"…Setsuna…"

_What._

"Welcome-"

_The._

"-to the world,"

_Hell._

"Kuroko Setsuna."

_I'm in Kuroko no Basuke?!_

…

Conclusion:

I died in my nap. The record of 7 years is still unbroken.

…

I'm in Kuroko no Basuke…!

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, yeah… sooo… Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions ? Hahaha…<strong>

**R&R please~!**

**~cloud**


	2. Chapter 2- This should be Chapter 1!

Here's the second chapter~! Hope you guys like it..!

To those who read, reviewed (special mention to **TargetFailed**), faved, and followed this story, thank you very much for your support! I won't let you down..! Just like Rexona!... What?

**Disclaimer****: Don't own KnB, Only Setsuna and her ADHD-ness (is that even a word…?)!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Risks of Taking a Nap<strong>

**Chapter 2-**** This should be Chapter 1!**

_This is the story of how I died-_

Wait. Haven't we gone through this already?

Okaaay… for those who don't know (and I don't know how you wouldn't know, did you not read the first chapte- prologue?), I died in my nap and was reborn as Kuroko Tetsuya's younger sister.

I'm pretty stoked but I'm still considering the fact that this might be just a long and _very _realistic drea- seriously? The fact that I experienced my birth with a conscious mind (ugh..) and popping out of… after kicking the protagonist of the… uh, I don't want to talk about it anymore…

Anyways, it's been a month since then. I learned my and Kuroko's-(hmm… we're both Kuroko's now. Maybe I'll just call him Tet-chan)- Tet-chan's parents are called Kuroko Shintani and Kuroko Hatsumi.

Shintani and Hatsumi- (wait, I'm feeling kinda lazy, I can call them Tou-chan and Kaa-chan anyways)- Tou-chan and Kaa-chan was a young couple with extremely opposite personalities (opposites do attract, right?). Tou-chan was a tall, dark haired person, but he's pretty quiet and monotone…reminds me of Sweden, actually… hmm… Kuro- Tet-chan probably got his passiveness from him… Kaa-chan, on the other hand, was a cute and pretty lady, with teal hair like Tet-chan, but with a lighter tone. She's a cheerful and energetic gal, but her presence is really weak (sometimes, I choke on my spit when she suddenly pops in the nursery). Annd, she's like Finland! We've got SuFin here, folks!

Anyways, putting my slight insertion of Hetalia references aside, I can say that they're pretty good parents. Caring and loving. Like good parents are. Huh… It's kinda redundant…

They're obviously new to all of this… 'parenting' stuff, so our obaa-chan (me and Tet-chan's, not theirs!) lives with us. I don't know if that's the only reason though. Maybe she's a widower? Tou-chan's a literacy professor, and Kaa-chan's a grade school teacher, so obaa-chan's our company during most of the day. Kaa-chan's here all day during the weekends, and Tou-chan on Sundays.

Obaa-chan's a cool granny. She's Kaa-chan's mom, and since Kaa-chan's her only child, she decided to stay here so she could "spoil her grandchildren" (that's what I heard when obaa-chan moved in...)... My theories on why she's here is already confusing me... Huh.

Tet-chan is _cute_. He has these pale, chubby cheeks that makes you want to squeeze all day, and cute tufts of teal colored hair, and his _eyes. _Seriously! The way he stares is so effing adorable! In the anime, Kuroko Tetsuya was already considered cute, regarding the fact that there are thousands of fanfics pairing him up with the other members of Kiseki no Sedai as the uke. Now as an infant, he's five times cuter...! Ah..! His wide, round, sparkling curious eyes are staring at me! _  
><em>

...Okay. I should stop. This is usually the beginning of a brother complex. I don't want to go in too deep. I don't want to be an obsessive bitch when I grow up.. Now that I think about it, why did they make the word bitch an offensive name for mean girls? I mean, bitch **is** supposed to be the word for female dogs right? What's so bad with female dogs...?

Anyway, the first three months of my infancy was like this: stare at Tet-chan when he's sleeping, look around the nursery, stare at my cute, chubby fingers, stare at Tet-chan when he's awake, smile at Kaa-chan, Tou-chan and Obaa-chan when they coo at me, stare at Tet-chan when he's not looking, and sometimes stare back at Tet-chan when he stares at me, eat, sleep, potty, smile at Kaa-chan and Tou-chan's friends when they coo at me, play with my cute, chubby fingers, poke Tet-chan so he'd stare at me...

...Yeah. I couldn't help it. My fingers are cute...!

...

...

What? What's with the skeptical face?

* * *

><p>Word count: 841<p>

**The story's just beginning…**

Next time on_****The Risks of Taking a Nap****!_:

_Ahhh...! It hurts!_

...

**_I'll gum you to death..!_**

_..._

_"...K-..K-kaa-ch'n."_

-dundundundun..!-

_** The Terrors of Teething..!**(Hahah-! Ouch, it hurts..!)_

**Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions? **

**R&R please~!**

**~cloud**


	3. Chapter 3: The Terrors of Teething!

Here's the third chapter! I'm sorry for the **very** long wait, I just had a really rough life last year, filled with drama and angst... Also, my files got corrupted, so all my finished chapters got erased, and I had to start over again.

To those who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story, thank you very much for your support!

**Disclaimer****: Don't own KnB, Only Secchan and her cute, chubby fingers!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Risks of Taking a Nap<strong>

**Chapter 3 – The Terrors of Teething…!**

Everything started so beautifully. Obaa-chan just left because she had something to take care of at her house today. Kaa-chan was grading papers (I think?) while Tou-chan was reading a book. I was just watching Tet-chan as he drooled on our shared pillow, when a slight tickling sensation began on my gums… I ignored it. I can't be a fussy baby on such a beautiful day, ya know?

It was such a huge mistake on my part. I've read about this a hundred times on reincarnation fics, and I effing ignored it…!

_Ahhh…! It hurts!_

My gums felt like they were on fire…! Well, I may be over exaggerating, since I've never really been on fire before, but it still effing hurts! Also, I've began drooling and biting (how I managed to do that _without _teeth is still a mystery to me…) on the pillow like crazy! The pillow is _soaked_. Ugh, how embarrassing…! The worst of all, they've separated Tet-chan and me! They probably think that I might try to chew on Tet-chan's fingers… what am I, some kind of cannibal?!

Separating me from Tet-chan was a **really** bad idea while I was teething. Since my baby body's hormones make me really sensitive to emotions, and pain, I was bombarded with infant angst (Is there really such a thing..? I don't know, but it sounds right, I guess…). I trashed a lot and I cried a lot. I refused to eat (or in my case, drink). I was one temperamental baby. They returned Tet-chan to my side after the three hours– OF TORTURE! BWAHAHAHA…!

…

Obaa-chan came home to Kaa-chan being ditzy panicking, and Tou-chan stoically panicking. She sighed, took off her coat, and went to me. She made me open my mouth, and inspected my gums, then Tet-chan's. She hummed.

"It seems like Secchan's teething early."

…

Obaa-chan, being the expert that she is, suggested (ordered) my parents to buy me a teething toy, which I am very thankful for. So, Kaa-chan (after a _light_ argument with Tou-chan as to who should buy it– "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T SAFE?! I WILL BE THE ONE TO BUY MY BABY GIRL'S TEETHING TOY!**" "?!") went out to buy me one while Tou-chan (stoically, sulkily…) made some tea (also ordered by Obaa-chan).

…

When Kaa-chan returned, I was horrified. A blue Nigou-shaped baby teething toy was placed in front of me, waiting to be chewed on. Where was I supposed to bite? On the head? On the _ass_?! I turned at my mother with the most disturbed look I could muster. My sweet, oblivious mother…

"Here you go sweetie, just bite anywhere on the doggy!"

_What._

…didn't get it. Of course. Tou-chan just watched from the side with furrowed brows.

Fortunately, Obaa-chan seemed to have caught my implications…

"Hatsumi, you can't have Secchan teeth on that."

_Thank God…_

"…That's for boys." Tou-chan nodded in agreement at Obaa-chan's words.

_…_

"Oh, I see! I'm sorry sweetie~" Kaa-chan cooed at me.

… If only I had control of my limbs, I definitely would have face palmed.

**(=x=)**

Kaa-chan went back to the store to buy me a girl's teething toy. They decided to keep the first one for Tet-chan to use when he starts his teething… I'm still horrified of the thought, to be honest.

Kaa-chan came back with another teething toy; a cute ice cream shaped one. It's not shaped like an animal! I gurgled at her in happiness, and she beamed back at me, sparkles surrounding her. Obaa-chan and Tou-chan stood at the side, the former chuckling while the latter… looked a little left out? What?

What is this?! I can't have a cute baby moment with Tou-chan looking like that! He must have wanted to be the one to buy me my teething toy, or at least come with when Kaa-chan bought one… But got brutally rejected… The poor, poor man.

What should I do what should I do?! Tou-chan is getting sadder by the minute!

…

Most babies cannot speak early, because they are simply not sufficiently developed to control their mouth, tongue and lips to make the speech sounds they need. They don't know how, because they've never done it before. However, it's different for me. I've experienced it before, and I know how to control my mouth, tongue and lips; I'm only hindered by this body's immaturity.

For Tou-chan's sake, I have to do this, even by willpower alone!

…

**-gurgle-**

A sound comes from the back of my throat, different from any sound I've made before. It isn't really noticeable, so Kaa-chan's still beaming at me, but Obaa-chan has stopped chuckling and sharply looks at me. I only look at Tou-chan's direction. He had stopped getting sadder, but I still see a hint of sadness in his eyes. I let out a small cough.

Kaa-chan makes a worried sound and fusses over me, but I still stare hard at Tou-chan's direction, now with my face scrunched up in frustration and concentration. He just looks questionably at me.

_The hell, Setsu! You can do this!_

"…ch-!"

Kaa-chan stops her fussing and stares at me.

"..t-..t-ch..!"

Obaa-chan looks at me, then at Tou-chan, beginning to understand what I'm trying to do (aside from the talking thing, which is pretty obvious). She says something I couldn't hear, but Tou-chan does, his eyes widening. He starts to walk towards me. I see Obaa-chan opening the drawer behind her, and she takes out a camera.

I cough again, this time feeling something cleared in my throat. Tou-chan's in front of me now and Kaa-chan's beside him, holding his hand. They both look at me lovingly and wait with bated breath.

"...t-ch… T-tou-ch'n …" Tears of happiness leaks out from both my parents' eyes, and the sadness in Tou-chan's eyes are no more, but who said I was finished?

I crinkle my eyes at them mischievously (well, as mischievous as a baby could look), then turn towards Tet-chan, who was beside me. He stares curiously at me, hand in mouth. I beam at him.

"Tet-chan! Tet-chan! Tet-chan!"

* * *

><p>Word count: 1,017<p>

**The story's just beginning…- well it has already begun and is already on chapter 3... **

Next time on _**The Risks of Taking a Nap**__!_:

_Actually, I'm posting it right after this, so... meh._

_**The Terrors of Teething..!: I-Wanted-To-Give -Setsu-A-Split-But-It-Failed-So-I-Turned-It-Into-An-Omake-For-Your-Entertainment Version**_

**Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**None? Are you sure?**

**R&R please~!**

**~cloud**


	4. The Terrors of Teething!: Omake Ver

Here's the supposed-to-be-third-chapter-but-I-messed-up-so-there! version! If you haven't read the third chapter yet, please do so! But if you're the kind who likes to watch the bloopers and the epic fails before the movie, feel free to read this first! Hahaha!

To those who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story, thank you very much for your support!

**Disclaimer****: Don't own KnB, Only Secchan and her failed split!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Risks of Taking a Nap<span>**

**_The Terrors of Teething..!: I-Wanted-To-Give-Setsu-A-Split-But-It-Failed-So-I-Turned-It-Into-An-Omake-For-Your-Entertainment Version_**

So far, I've been pretty much enjoying my state of infancy. Y'know, having other people do stuff for you (Mwahahaha!), having a legit excuse to cuddle _my_ Tet-chan and do crazy things (…you do NOT want to know.). But one thing I remember from reading reincarnation fics during my past life is that EVERY OC, EVERY CHARACTER that gets reborn–_They try to change the plot for the better, sometimes resulting to more havoc and death?_

No! …I mean, yes, that usually happens–

_Then what's the matter?_

–but that wasn't what I was talking about!

_Oh. Then what were you talking about?_

…Are you screwing with me?

_Why would I do that? _

You're already doing it! The hell… Who are you anyway?

_You._

Me?

_Yes, you._

What about me?

_I'm you._

You're me? You're confusing me, y'know!

_No, YOU'RE confusing yourself._

…Whatever. So as what I was saying–

_Y'know, maybe you should start from the beginning of the sentence again. They might have already forgotten what you were talking about._

I WAS ALREADY GETTING TO THAT!

_Oh. My bad._

(…Deep breaths…) Okay, so what I was trying to say earlier is that every reincarnated character goes through a very terrifying phase in their infancy, which is teething.

_Hey, isn't the way you stated that kind of flat? Shouldn't you at least try to build the suspense for the big reveal or something for something so 'terrifying', as you say?_

I was already doing that before!

_Then why did you stop?_

Whose fault do you think it is?!

_I don't know. I asked you first._

ARGH…! Okay, since this jerk's–

_I'm you y'know. Technically, you're calling yourself a jerk._

…been effing interrupting my awesome narration–

_It's not even that awesome. You're confusing the readers with your jumpy thoughts._

…and apparently breaking the fourth wall now, I'll just–

_Hey, I've been wondering…_

…spare you the details of my agonizing teething experience–

_Hey! Don't ignore me..! And aren't you supposed to tell them all about it, since it's this f*cking chapter's title? _

…and let this idiot handle it, since apparently, she's the boss.

**-DEAD END-**

* * *

><p>Word count: 364<p>

Next time on **_The Risks of Taking a Nap_**_!_:

**A/N:**

_Hmmm... As all of you now know (if you read the previous chapter's short A/N, before the disclaimer), I had to start my writing over, so I'm still reconstructing the fourth chapter. Also, by my super cousin's advice, the supposedly short Dreaming of Skylarks, will now be a longer fic. __That is all,__thank you._

_. _

_._

_._

_By the way, some chapters of DoS will have snippets of Setsu's past (well, technically snippets of her future from this point...) that will not be posted here (as suggested by my super cousin, again... She is a sly thing, thinking of ways to ensure the up of DoS' views count, but I love her anyways, so I'll be following her advice... Sorry.). Well, as for me, I'd really like it if you give DoS a try, but everyone's a critic, and I know not all of you'd really be into it, so yeah... Hahaha._

**Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

**R&R please~!**

**~cloud**


End file.
